The aim is to detect effect of alcohol ingestion on distribution of native molecular species of HDL in plasma. Ultracentrifugation has been shown in this protocol to obscure native speciation of HDL. A new strategy of immunosorption developed by the investigatorys will be used to determine the changes induced in molecular speciation of HDL by alcohol. Effects of alcohol will be assessed in individuals with genetically based HDL deficiencies. The effect of interaction of alcohol with estrogent will be studied. Nursing and dietary support required.